


The Bath

by DrStruggle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mute Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStruggle/pseuds/DrStruggle
Summary: Another cheesy first kiss scene.Akira is mute in this fic, but there isn't much dialogue to be had either way.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 99





	The Bath

The heavy resistance of the water underneath its surface as Akira swished his hand through it was inviting. All the warm moisture surrounding them in the bath kept them glued there, their gazes captive on the mostly abandoned bathhouse. Lone droplets of water scattered across the tile, reflecting by themselves. The cool temperature of the surrounding air gave Akira goosebumps all over the expanse of his body that wasn’t submerged. He melted into the tepid liquid surrounding him. Him and—him and Goro, who was frowning with an immense scorn, not too uncommon for the man. In fact, Akira had gotten used to Goro focusing on the empty space in front of him at times lately. Life had gotten all too hectic, and all too fast. Even for vigilante standards. This bathtime was meant to help relax him, but Akira would never admit to that aloud. There were boundaries to be respected and he’d already nearly crossed them so many times he lost count. It’s not like he could speak his thoughts most of the time, anyway. And a text would provide him the tantalizing opportunity to overshare. Too easy.

Switching his gaze over to his companion, Akira’s entire body tensed out of nerves and he sat up straighter. Water dripped off Goro’s hair and back into the tub. He looked absurdly handsome in that moment even if he was deep in thought and his eyebrows creased with the effort of it. His soaked hair stuck to his face and his freezing cheeks, his lips still curled back in that scowl of his. The sight of it made Akira breathless off some unknown high. There was also the fact that he kept holding his breath and clenching his teeth. Here goes nothing.

Akira carefully slid himself nearer to where Goro was seated, sensing a feeling of vulnerability once they were so close. The other turned his head to see what on earth Akira could have been up to while they were entirely naked in a public bath, mind you, so his eyebrows furrowed further and his eyes widened in confusion. He went to mouth a “what?” but before he could do so, Akira kissed him.

Akira kissed him. The insanity of the situation was, of course, felt throughout both of their bodies, but they both stayed there for a painstakingly strange few moments before Goro closed his eyes and leaned into Akira’s devious, heartfelt press against his lips. He felt something rubbing against his cheek, consoling him and keeping him where he was. Akira’s thumb kept stroking Goro’s cheek with featherlight touches, as if he were afraid Goro might shove him away. Goro knew that’s what he should have been doing but indulged anyway. Ruin was the only thing left for them, so why not have fun along the way?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for the Kudos on my last fanfic - I deeply appreciate it. If you comment a request/prompt I will very likely get to it and tag you when I publish it. Happy holidays and have safe travels.
> 
> Follow my art twitter: @_phantomtrick if you so desire.


End file.
